His Majesty
by ZeUsMcLeodZeUs
Summary: A long time ago, Kings ruled over the realms of magic. Now, with the growing darkness, a new king must be found to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and his armies. Good Dumbledore! AU, Rated M for later planned scenes.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. That right belongs to J.K Rowling and I do not seek money from this.

This is my first fanfiction ever and I am still testing this and getting use to it.

I was fascinated by the concept of a King in the Magical world and decided to play with it. It is still an 'experiment' and I expect a lot of changes in my work. But please, do relax and enjoy the ride with me!

* * *

 _A long time ago, darkness was the superior of light. It roamed the lands, its armies striking down all that opposed it. The wizarding world was in turmoil, the balance of Magic was disturbed and wizards and witches hid in fear. One last beacon of light stood strong, a safe haven against darkness, a fortress to defend those of the light._

 _The city, with its high walls and strong towers prepared for battle. The armies of darkness was closing in all around them. Giant beast, creatures with claws and cloaks, and men and women consumed by darkness marched on the great city of light._

 _The city, of Camelot._

 _Arthur, a knight of the city was left to defend as the noble cowards of weakness fled like whipped dogs. He and his handful of knight wizards stood on the walls. Their faces looked as if they were made of iron. They did not waver of flinch, they did not hide behind a women's skirt. They stood ready to defend the light._

 _The battle began when the wars were rained down upon by_ _ **bombarda**_ _hexes that shook the very foundations of the city. Towers were destroyed and holes appeared in the walls. The giants moved forward to sweep all that stood in its ways. Charms and curses flew from the defenders into the ranks of the giants and caused little to no damage. Werewolves and cloaked dark creatures march towards the city in the directions of the breaches in the walls. Wizards and witches march behind them, thousands upon thousands seeking to destroy the last beacon of light._

 _Arthur, seeing the oncoming slaughter rallied his men for one last battle. One last fight to defend their honour, their city, and their people._

 _The army of light sallied out of the city and charged towards the enemy. Arthur, with his sword in one hand and his wand in the other led the army into the ranks of their enemy. The battle raged on for days, there was no time for pause, no time for interval. The army of light was beaten, only a few hundred defenders were left. The armies of darkness was barely touched as their great hord cut down the cowards who fought to defend their lame city._

 _Arthur and his knight wizards were surrounded. There was no gap to escape, no reinforcements to save them, and no help. The city was burning, and screams echoed across the land. All seemed lost._

 _Until, a great lightning bolt shot out from the clouds and landed on a nearby hill. A great shock wave was sent out onto the battlefield and all paused and stopped to look at the hill._

 _An old man stood looking over the city and the two armies. His great white beard fell down to his waist, and his piercing gold eyes glowed brightly. He had a staff crafted from wood, and a sword that glowed red from the rubies embedded into the hilt. There, he stood. Merlin._

 _The great wizard tore into the armies of darkness, crushing them as they charged at him._

 _Arthur and his men resume their fight with a sense of hope and the smell of victory closing in on them._

 _Merlin stood head to head with the Dark Lady, the great warrior of Darkness, Morgana. A tough battle followed, with both injuring and wounding each other and their power. However light will always be superior to darkness, and Morgana fell and her armies vanished._

 _The victors had a great ceremony in the city hall to celebrate. Merlin called on a new age, the age of light._

 _Merlin, as the Great Lord of Light, bestowed upon Arthur the city of Camelot and all of its glory. He also saw that with this new age, there must be a leader, a ruler._

 _He conjured a rock embedded with ancient runes and stones and said to all that was gathered. "From this day, any man who shall take this sword from the rock will be called King of the Realms of Magic and Father of Kings!" With that, he stabbed his own sword, Excalibur into the stone and vanished._

 _All those in attendance each took turns to pull the sword from the rock, yet all failed._

 _Except for one man of light. Arthur._

 _He took hold of the hilt and grasped it lightly before pulling it from the rock. The rubies glowed bright red, and he looked at it with amazement._

 _With a look of shock and awe painted on the faces of the people, they all went onto one knee and chanted together in one voice._

 _"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"_

* * *

Harry James Potter was no ordinary wizard. He had defeated a dark lord when he was just a little toddler. He had defeated him again in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and again in his second year at the chamber of secrets. Again in his fourth year, where the dark lord was resurrected into his full form, and now in his fifth year. Trouble always followed and tested him, but he always overcome it. He had beaten the odds a hundred times at Hogwarts, and doing see probably breaking every possible rule in existence. But, he was no ordinary wizard after all.

He was the boy-who-lived, the chosen one.

Harry found himself standing in front of an odd man, and old and delusional man. Horace Slughorn was fascinated and in awe because of Harry, and Dumbledore was playing on that card. The man had an entire collection of prized students and was showcasing his jewels to Harry.

"Ah yes! Regulas Black! You no doubt know that his older brother Sirius died a few weeks ago. I taught the whole Black family except Sirius, it's a shame, talent boy. I got Regulas when he came along, but I would have liked the set." Horace explained to Harry as they both examined them photo of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Horace!" The voice of Albus Dumbledore came bellowing into the living room. He was holding what looked like a women's magazine. Harry placed the photo back on the shelf and walked over to him.

"Do you mind if I take this? I do love knitting patterns."

Horace had a raised left eyebrow and looked at Dumbledore startled. "Yes of course, but you're not leaving are you?" He asked in a concerned and serious tone, his face paling.

"Oh I know a lost cause when I see one." Dumbledore looked on with a sigh before continuing. "Regrettable, I would have considered it a great person triumph if you consented to return to Hogwarts. You're like my friend Mr Potter here, one of a kind." He smiled, his twinkling eyes looking towards Harry and back to the former Potions Master. "Well, bye bye Horace." The smile remained on his lips and he turned to leave outside the door. Harry followed him outside and they began walking again.

Harry frowned as the door opened and looked back to see Slughorn. He accepted the position and demanded a new office with a pay rise. Both Harry and the Headmaster laughed before continuing.

A few moments later, Harry found himself in the arms of Mrs Weasley.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming!" She chuckled and hugged him tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs. He caught his breath again before replying, "Dumbledore." After another laugh and a few more minutes of talking he was shooed off by Molly Weasley and told to go to bed.

Harry agreed and climbed into his bed in Ron's room. He was exhausted from the long day and most especially the night. The side-apparition to the Barrows made him feel sick as well.

He found staring up at the ceiling. This year was going to be a tough year. It would throw challenges at him that would test him. He would overcome the test and beat the odds, like every year until now.

Harry drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his lips. He was getting closer to being at home, to being at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!"

The sounds of Mrs Weasley and pots and pans woke Harry from his sleep. He sat up and put his glasses on before climbing out of bed. He stood up and tapped ron on his shoulder. "Wake up Ron." Ron replied with a groan and rolled over onto his other side. Harry sighed heavily and shook his head. He got dressed into a hoodie and jeans and walked down the long spiraling staircase to the kitchen and dining room.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were already sitting down along with Hermione and Ginny. After shaking hands with Mr Weasley he sat down next to Hermione and tucked into the morning's breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausages with toast. "Is Ronald still sleeping?" Hermione asked as she was reading the daily prophet. "Uh, yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

Once Hermione was finished, Harry took the newspaper and had a short scim. However he paused when he came to a page advertising an event. After thoroughly reading it, he thought he would ask Arthur for more details.

"Mr Weasley, what is the ceremony of the rubies?" He gestured to the newspaper and Arthur looked up from his breakfast.

"To find a new King of course!"

"But Mr Weasley, isn't Queen Elizabeth the monarch?" The next question came from Hermione who wore a frown and a look of confusion.

"Of course not Hermione! She is a muggle Monarch. I am speaking about a Magical Monarch!" Mr Weasley roared with a proud smile and a sense of joy that he always carried. He was a man that always had a positive vibe about him and never once looked down at Harry. For that he was grateful of the man. He was a good role model for the young teenage trio.

Hermione still wore her frown of confusion and Arthur thought that he better explain everything to them. He didn't expect the two to know anything about it seeing as Harry was muggle-raised and Hermione muggle-born.

"A long time ago, Kings ruled the Realms of Magic and defended the light from the darkness. The world was united under a single man who helped spread peace and safety. However the last king died a thousand years ago and did not leave any heirs. The line of the Kings had dwindled and died off into nothing. The Ministries of Magic were formed to govern in the place of a regent of king until a time where a king was found. With noble lords and wizards finding joy in operating without any barriers or boundaries, they did not pursue to find a new king." He paused to take a sip of Butterbeer and licked his lips before continuing.

"However now they are searching for the long lost King to fight You-Know-Who and lead the light against the darkness. It is an incredible moment in history, especially for Harry here." Mr Weasley nodded at him with a genuine smile and a wink.

Harry frowned and looked at Weasley Patriarch with a raised eyebrow. "What does this have to do with me sir?" Harry wished this wasn't another burden placed upon him. He was growing tired of it all and wanted nothing else but to be a normal teenager. Although some might say, being a wizard was not normal.

"Harry my boy, you are a lord! You are the last living member of House Potter, and the House of Weasley is a vassal to you. We could not refuse to take you in and you are apart of our family. We swore to care and love you and we hope, my lord, that we have not failed you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. A lord? What in the hell was he talking about? He knew his family were purebloods until his father married his mother, but lords? That seemed, well, incredible.

"But what does it have to with Harry?" Hermione asked while she gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink where a magical brushed worked at scrubbing it.

"Harry, as a lord, must attend the ceremony be apart of the ritual that follows! We go to London tomorrow! Tell Ron to wear his best dress robes. I must be off." He stood and smiled at them all before gathering his briefcase and put his hat on. He placed a soft kiss on Molly's lips and disappeared into the fireplace.

For Harry, this was all news to his ears. He groaned and slumped back upstairs, this was going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **A/N** SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! The first chapter of a huge story I hope to write. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

I am also looking for a cover image so if any you you readers out there have an idea please sent it through to my email. Cheers.

\- Zeus


End file.
